Goddess of War
by FictionWriterQurl
Summary: Where are all the harbingers of all that is good in this world disappeared to? Where is justice in this corrupted world? Who punishes those who've done wrong? Have they turned their backs on humanity? Have they aligned themselves out of fear or have they forsaken those who need them? Based on "Injustice". Will Wonder Woman overcome Superman's tyranny? BM/WW


**Based on the video game "Injustice". First of all, this is like my first fiction story. But, I'm trying to get my foot in the door. Better my writing skills and all, it's really important that I begin. Another thing I want to point out that in this version, Superman is obviously the bad guy here, besides some of the other heroes. And instead of having Wonder Woman on the bad side, she's on the good side with Batman. Although, she's not exactly on Batman's side, she just stays on Themyscira to protect it from Superman. I did not like the fact that she was Superman's rebound in the game. It made her seem like she was desperate for his love, therefore she turned evil. She's all about justice, so where's the justice in turning bad for him? But eh, I digress. Also, Diana is the Goddess of War in this version. If people don't already know, she does become the god of war in the new 52 version. And as it always goes, feel free to review. Oh, and I don't own any of the characters and some of the ideas present in this story. That credit goes to DC Comics.**

* * *

_And so it begins._

_Present:_

Where are all the harbingers of all that is good in this world disappeared to? Where is justice in this corrupted world? Who punishes those who've done wrong? Have they turned their backs on humanity? Have they aligned themselves out of fear or have they forsaken those who need them?

It was always thought that if powers were bestowed upon a person, right should come from it. But what cures the tainted? There will always be those that do not share the same ideals, but there is too much wrong in the world, it is overwhelming. The balance between good and evil has shifted for the worse. There are specs of righteousness throughout the world, but_ he _destroys them, breaks them, and uses them for his dark deeds. It is a mockery to everything they once stood for.

Diana lowers her head in silence as she smirks. She opens her eyes to reveal a brewing storm in her sapphire eyes. "I _will _bring you down." She grips her lasso and revels in the truth in her words.

"I am Diana of Themyscira. Wonder Woman is dead to this world. A dead skeleton amongst dead heroes." She gives a ghost of a smile as she jumps of the cliff and flies above the clouds. She hovers above a cloud then closes her eyes.

"Mother...I will avenge you and my sisters. This crime will not go unpunished. The gods do not stand by my side, they turned their backs on the world when we needed them the most. I do not need nor want their help. I am a god now, I answer to no one." Her eyes glow red as she emits a red aura around her body. She screams a war cry as she soars through the clouds.

_flashback:_

_"So where are you and Lois going tonight? I hear there's a new restaurant opening just around the corner." Diana asks while blocking one of Clark's right throws and side sweeping his legs._

_"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of preparing her a home cooked meal And then finishing with a movie." He jumps and evades her low sweep and counters with a overhead shot with his elbow._

_She rolls backwards and immediately jumps over him, smiling as she crosses his face._

_" Brute force won't always help you Clark, it may win the battle, but there is still a war to be won. And that requires tactic. "_

_He frowns, " Diana, you know why I don't choose to learn the ways of a warrior." He heads for a towel._

_"I understand why, but fearing what might happen is holding you back from your true potential."_

_He nods his head in disagreement while sitting down on a bench," A lot can happen if someone does find a way to control me, and learning deadly tactics will hurt too many people. That is something I'm not prepared for."_

_She shrugs," It is just a suggestion Clark."_

_"I know." He throws Diana a towel as she takes a seat next to him. "So, I hear there's a potential Mr. Prince in your life, care to share?" He raises an eyebrow as he poses the question._

_She looks at him with a puzzled look, " I don't think you would like to...have him. Don't you already have Lois?"_

_Clark smacks his forehead with his palm," That's not what I meant. I meant sharing the information." He gives a chuckle._

_She smirks," I know that. I just wanted to see if you thought I was still too naive. Man's world has taught me a lot. I hear sarcasm is one of my newly refined skills. And there is no Mr. prince, I am just dating Steve Trevor."_

_He gives her a serious look, " Is he nice? I mean does he treat you well? Because, you know guys tend to go in different directions and they expect things sometimes...from a woman."_

_She gives a light laugh," I can protect myself Clark, you know that better than anyone. And you don't have to worry because he is a nice man."_

_He pushes her shoulder," I just want to make sure the guys a good guy. Why'd you decide to play without our abilities anyway? You know I don't fight like a warrior. It doesn't help that you were trained by the God of war himself." He finishes with a frown._

_"Well, you can give a mean right hook you know. Even without your abilities, you still can give a good fight." She gets up to leave._

_"Diana." Clark says while raising a hand. She turns to look at him while placing the towel around the base of her neck._

_"I just wanted to say that you fight well without your abilities too. Like a true warrior."_

_She smiles," I hear Lois likes steak. A woman who eats well is a good woman indeed. Wally says that's admirable quality in a woman." she leaves without saying another word._

_Clark laughs a hearty laugh._

* * *

**I know super short. But, I have to know if it's good enough to continue. It's a little rough, but people gotta start somewhere right? There won't really be that many flashbacks, it is only to help the reader understand the story better. I want Clark and Diana to have a brother and sister complex, so don't expect any romance to form between them. Suggestions can also be made, like where do you want the story to lean more towards. Surprise me is also an option you can choose. So review. -...-**


End file.
